The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nadia’.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination of two unnamed proprietary selections of Phlox paniculata, not patented, in 2002. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in July, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.